


Yuzu ice cream

by DreamingOf4A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ice Cream, Innuendo, M/M, Misunderstandings, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: This is a take on 五十嵐美幸 (Reve_Du_Midi)'s Redemption, Chapter 3, after Yuzu asks Javi if he likes the taste of yuzu.Javi is undecided, so Yuzu decides to help him make up his mind.





	Yuzu ice cream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500035) by [五十嵐美幸 (Reve_Du_Midi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_Du_Midi/pseuds/%E4%BA%94%E5%8D%81%E5%B5%90%E7%BE%8E%E5%B9%B8). 



_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

Javier slowly licked his ice cream and thought about the question seriously. The yuzu ice cream was delicious, indeed. However, the thoughts he’d first gotten upon hearing about yuzu ice cream would not leave his mind. And in all fairness, while he liked the taste of yuzu, he was now extremely curious about the taste of Yuzu.

He didn’t really think it’d lead up to anything, but he couldn’t help himself from answering: “I don’t know… I can’t quite decide yet…”

Yuzuru hummed thoughtfully, his cute smile replaced by a slight pout. They finished their icecreams in silence and Javier worried he’d made a mistake.

But then Yuzuru grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

“Yuzu…?”

“I help Javi decide!”

“Eh?” Javier exclaimed, eyes wide and blushing slightly. His overactive mind supplied him with images of Yuzuru dragging him to his hotel room, pushing him on his bed and…

“Here, hold this.”

Javier snapped out of his fantasy and held the shopping basket Yuzuru had given him. Looking around in confusion, Javier realized they were in a supermarket.

Yuzuru dragged him down various aisles, filling the basket with various drinks, bags of snacks and packs of sweets. Javier was so confused he didn’t even know what to ask. This went on for about half an hour or more, through four or five - although in one they’d come out with just a small carton of juice - supermarkets, the bags getting increasingly voluminous and heavy, before Yuzuru finally dragged the older man back to their hotel and to Javier’s room. 

After they made it inside - Yuzuru having picked up the bags from Javier, to allow him to dig after his key - the Japanese skater unloaded the bags on the coffee table and sat on the arm chair. Javier sat opposite him and stared in confusion at the mountain of stuff that would probably give Brian a heart attack if he so much as saw his two top skaters in the same room with it.

“Ok, go ahead and decide now.” Yuzuru prodded, a self-satisfied smile on his face, as he sat in that armchair like a weird cross of king and hyperactive kindergartner.

“Huh?”

“Decide if you like the taste of yuzu!”

“Wha…?” Javier frowned, looking at the products and a small text in roman characters on one of the bottles catches his eye. Yuzu Water.

Javier facepalms and misses Yuzu’s smirk.


End file.
